Harry Potter and the Dementors Curse
by karone-sakura
Summary: Harry Potter is a cursed child and would remain so for all of eternity. When a Dementor is nearby he relives his worst memory. Something he is not supposed to remember. Something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Full summary inside.
1. A Kiss Goodbye

_**Harry Potter and the Dementors Curse

* * *

**_

_Summary: Harry Potter is a cursed child and would remain so for all of eternity. When a Dementor is nearby he relives his worst memory. Something he is not supposed to remember. Something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Something that is about to change his life and of those around him.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich but I'm not. _sulks_ Nor do I own the quotes that I will add to the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

"Speech" 

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

_/Parseltongue /_

_-Twins Thought Speech-

* * *

_

**Quotes:**

**What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal.  
Albert Pike

* * *

**

Chapter One: A Kiss Goodbye.

One cold October evening found a dark red haired woman with sad almond-shaped emerald green eyes, which shone with unshed tears, looking at her two precious little children. She stood in between there cribs singing in a soft voice to help her little ones go back to sleep. On the last note one tear slid down her cheek and landed on her fist which rested on the crib with the boy twin in it. She looked once at her darling little girl before a second tear fell which she promptly wiped away before leaving the room. Glancing back once more to make sure the twins would stay sleep, she made her way down the stairs to join her husband in the livingroom.

She had known for a long time that she didn't have much longer to live. She would spend countless nights sitting in her children's nursery just watching them sleep. She knew in her heart that the day was upon her but she had to be strong... For her husband... For her best friends... And especially for her children.

Lily Evans Potter watched sadly as her husband rubbed his face wearily. His black messy hair was more disheveled then usual. It was like he kept running his hands through it in frustration, which is probably what he did. His glasses were sitting on his lap as he pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the oncoming headache. His hazel eyes filled to the brim with crystal lined tears.

He knew it was time as well... He knew tonight was the night. He knew it... Lily wiped her face again to make sure there were no more tears visible on her pale skin. James Potter put his head in hands as he waited for his lovely wife to come back so they could finish there discussion.

He knew what she was going to do and he didn't like it one bit. They have been arguing about it for months now. Lily Evans Potter was going to sacrifice her life in order to protect the twins. James would remain so that he can raise them. Dumbledore, oh how she disliked that man, had come up with the plan just after the twins were born. Supposedly there is a prophecy in which one of the twins will have to kill You-Know-Who. Dumbledore knew that someday You-Know-Who would find them and so they came up with a plan. A special kind of protection would be placed on the children but one of the parents had to die.

So with a heavy heart Lily stepped forward as the one to die. It is said that a mothers love is second to no one. Except perhaps the love of a father. So it was decided that if they should be found James Potter would take the twins and run. So with a heavy heart Lily watched her children grow. Always hoping and praying she would have just one more day with them.

Then there was also the plan of what would happen if both should die and the children survive. They would go into there godfathers care. Sirius Black was a young bachelor who had been friends with James ever since they met in Hogwarts during there school days. Dumbledore had insisted that the children should go into Petunia Dursley's care should anything happen to them. The children would be safer there but Petunia is a bitter woman.

See Lily is a muggle-born. This means she was born to non magical parents. Petunia is a muggle and has always been hateful towards her sister. The children would have suffered if they had gone to live with her. This Lily knew for a fact.

Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper to the house but at the last minute switched with Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius had thought that there final friend Remus Lupin had been a spy for Voldemort. (You-Know-Who's name) So the obvious choice had been for Sirius to be the secret keeper. They had hoped that the switch would have confused there enemies. How wrong they were...

Lily sat down next to James and took his hand into hers. Holding back a sorrow filled sigh in the process. The words _'I must be strong...'_ repeated over and over in her head in a silent mantra.

"Lily are you sure about this?" James whispered lovingly to Lily as he stared into her eyes.

"Albus said that the protection would be stronger if I am the one to die James." Lily let her unshed tears streak down her face at last.

"They will live without there mother. How can we do that to Harry and Tory?" James let his own tears flow again.

"They will be strong James. I wrote them a letter for there sixteenth birthdays. Just in case something goes wrong." Lily glanced upstairs as she thought she heard a whimper. Though they had just been put back to sleep.

"What if I'm a lousy father? I'm letting there mother fight to the death! It should be me Bright Eyes... I should be the one to do this." James stared into his wife's eyes for a long moment before turning away.

"You are a great father James! You always have been and you always will be." Lily gave him a sad smile before looking upstairs yet again.

"Lily..." James began before he was cut off by two sets of lungs screaming there heads off.

Lily jumped out of her seat and ran up the stairs. There her little babies, twins, Tory and Harry Potter were standing up in there cribs again. Lily reached down and kissed her little girl on the forehead before picking her up. Little Tory blinked up at her mother before slowly starting to calm down. Tory hadn't been sleeping very well for the last week. Nothing Lily did could get her to sleep for more then an hour at a time unless she held her for her entire nap. It was like she sensed that something was going to happen...

Tory and Harry are fraternal twins. Both have raven hair and almond-shaped emerald green eyes. Harry's hair was slightly more wild and Tory's hair was more tame like her mother's. Both have a tan complexion.

Lily smiled down at Harry as he calmed down on his own. It would seem Tory was the one to start crying first and seeing that his sister was taken care of Harry just stopped wailing. Tory on the other hand continued to sniffle into her mommy's chest. Lily cooed at the girl before siting down in her rocking chair.

James came in, after going to get two bottles just in case one or both needed one, and saw Harry quietly siting there watching his sister intently before reaching his arms up to be held by his daddy. James set the bottles down on a table nearby and picked up his child before sitting down on the other rocking chair in the room and watched his wife silently.

"Lily..." James whispered.

"James?" She inquired.

"The children need you more. I know we told Albus that I would take care of the children but it just doesn't seem right. Please Bright Eyes. Please reconsider before its too late." James had tears in his eyes.

"Alright James... Alright..." Lily sighed tiredly.

"I wish there was another way." James spoke softly.

"Albus knows what he's doing." Lily looked at James sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder if he knows something we don't." James muttered under his breath and yet Lily heard him perfectly.

"We want to protect our children don't we?" Lily asked almost timidly.

"There has to be another way Bright Eyes! I don't want to leave the children anymore then you do. There are other protection spells and... and... how do we know this prophecy will come true?" James angrily said.

"We have to trust Albus." Lily looked sadly down at her daughter as though trying to convince herself of that fact.

"Lily... I think we should just leave. Right now. Tell no one but Sirius where we're going. Voldemort will attack the house and we'll be long gone. We can go and raise the children in a far, hidden place where not even Albus can find us. We can help with the war after they have grown up." James bitterly exclaimed.

"James I..." Lily started to say before she was cut off by a loud alarm blaring through the house.

"Lily... Run." James gave Harry to Lily and then ran from the room after kissing Harry and Tory on the forehead and giving his wife one last kiss.

Lily just stood there rooted in her spot. She couldn't move as she heard the yells and screams coming from downstairs. Her heart broke when but a moment later she saw a flash of green light. She knew then that she was all alone. James, her husband, was gone and she and her children were next.

She reached for her necklace to activate the portkey. The door to the room exploded open and Lily found herself falling. She looked up in fear as a man with a black cloak on stepped into the room. Tory and Harry had slipped from her arms and had landed with dull thuds on the carpeted ground. Lily scrambled to get back up and protect her children but Voldemort was one step ahead of her.

"**Crucio**." Voldemort hissed.

Lily screamed in pain as the twins tried to orient themselves. Tory was the first to recover her senses, after being dropped on the floor like a sack of potato's. She reached for her mommy when suddenly her screaming ended and the big bad man turned to Tory. Tory shook in fear as red eyes met emerald.

"Brat." Voldemort hissed as he lifted his stick to the petrified toddler.

Lily, with shaking arms, reached out and pulled Tory to safety just as the a green light hit where she had been. Lily was having a hard time concentrating for she had been under the cruciatus curse for too long. She is on the verge of sanity. Lily then reached out to grab her other child when Tory wiggled out of her arms.

Tory stood in front of her brother staring up at the evil wizard. She then grabbed Harry's hand and was about to drag him over to her mother when a weird word came from the dark man's mouth. A green light was heading towards her and just as it was about to hit she pulled her brother behind her to protect him. She didn't know what the light would do. All she knew was that it was bad.

Time slowed down for Lily as she watched all of this happen with her arm stretched out. _'No... This isn't happening!'_ She cried out in her mind. Tory faced the dark man when the light was about a centimeter away beautiful music filled her soul. All fear melted away as the song continued to fill her entire being. Closing her intelligent emerald eyes she waited until the ugly green light hit her on the chest and spread throughout her body and then flowed down her arm and into her brother until the light and magic reached his forehead.

Peace overcame her just as the fear started to return. Harry, being the smaller of the twins, looked up in fear at his older twin sister. For he too was intelligent for his age. He knew something bad was happening. He knew something had happened to his sister. He felt the awful pain coming from his forehead and didn't understand what had happened.

Tory allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she felt her soul slowly being ripped from her frail little body. Tory felt the darkness coming and she welcomed it with open arms. Pain beyond belief savagely tore through her but she couldn't feel it to its full extent. The beautiful bird song was still playing in her head. She somehow knew she was dying but wouldn't die all the way so she sent her twin one final message before her body stilled and the green light was thrown back at its sender.

_-I love you Harry and I WILL find you again. Never lose hope...-_ Was her last conscious thought.

Lily screamed as Tory's innocent little body was engulfed in a bright green light before ashes gently floated to the floor. _'Gone... My baby girl is gone.'_ Lily felt her tears streaming down her face as that thought repeated itself in her mind.

Voldemort tried to dodge the killing curse but there wasn't enough time so he decided to throw one last curse. One that would ruin many peoples lives. He didn't have the power to send another killing curse (or the time) so he decided to throw another cruciatus at Lily Potter. The green light hit him in the chest and destroyed his body just like it did to Tory. His soul floated away and ashes drifted to the floor as the house exploded from all the powerful magic being used.

Seconds later a thump could be heard echoing throughout the remains of the house. Lily Potter had been under the cruciatus curse for too long. She screamed as she twitched uncontrollably until she fell unconscious never to be the same again. Lily Evans Potter had lost her sanity and Harry James Potter was left as the sole survivor with a lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. He lay unconscious where his sister had once been...

Screams of agony filled the air as the Potter family was found. How had Harry survived? Where is Tory? What happened the night of October the thirty first? Would Lily ever be sane again? The Wizarding world grieved for those whose lives were torn apart. Yet they found time to praise the child they thought to have killed Voldemort. Harry James Potter was alone and Dumbledore would get his way. Lily Potter would be sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures for the remainder of her life.

Or so Dumbledore hoped. Harry Potter never remembered what had happened that night... that is until the Dementors had there fun with him twelve years later.

* * *

**A/N** Well I hope you all liked this first chapter. 

I really wanted Lily alive because I will have a later use for her. Harry will not know she is alive until much later. In fact the Wizarding world wont know that Lily Potter is alive. Tory still has a part to play later on even though she died. The truth will eventually be revealed as well as the true prophecy. Harry Potter is the main character and will remain so.

This will not be a mary-sue. Please review and please try not to be mean. Another point I would like to make is that from that night until Harry's third year will happen as it did in the books. Not one thing will be changed from then. Harry wont even remember he had a sister and no one is going to tell him otherwise.

Thank you for reading all of this. Please review and NO flames. I hate them. Also if you do not like this story no one is making you read it. Please do NOT tell me how much you hate it and that it should be taken down. I will not take it down just because you told me to. (Sorry had it happen to another story of mine. Hurt my feelings.) If this story happens to resemble a different story I did not do it on purpose. Please just let me know and not report me or anything because like I said... I didn't do it on purpose. Thank you very much.

**Karone**

PS: I revised this chapter. It is pretty much the same as before but I tweaked it here and there and rewrote like the first half because I didn't like how it sounded. Please keep up the reviews coming! I love to hear from all of you. Ciao for now.


	2. Dementors Curse

**__**

Harry Potter and the Dementors Curse

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter is a cursed child and would remain so for all of eternity. When a Dementor is nearby he relives his worst memory. Something he is not supposed to remember. Something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Something that is about to change his life and of those around him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich but I'm not. _sulks

* * *

_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Spells

_/Parseltongue /-Twins Thought Speech-_

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_Screams of agony filled the air as the Potter family was found. How had Harry survived? Where is Tory? What happened the night of October the thirty first? Would Lily ever be sane again? The Wizarding world grieved for those whose lives were torn apart. Yet they found time to praise the child they thought to have killed Voldemort. Harry James Potter was alone and Dumbledore would get his way. Lily Potter would be sent to St.. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures for the remainder of her life._

_Or so Dumbledore hoped. Harry Potter never remembered what had happened that night that is until the Dementors had there fun with him twelve years later._

_**

* * *

**_

**Quotes:**

**All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams.  
Elias Canetti**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I totally revised this whole chapter. In fact you should reread the whole thing because from here on I have decided to change some of the events because I didn't like them. I had written all of this in a matter of two weeks and put it up without thinking first so now I have changed them to what they should be. I will probably take down the other chapters after I put this one up because it will not make sense any longer. Thank you to all who reviewed and are enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think of the changes. Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Dementors Curse

Twelve Years Later...

A thin black haired young man with stunning, empty, emerald green eyes sat with his legs drawn up to his chest. Staring at the wall in front of him with unseeing eyes. Today he would be going back home... Home to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter had, had another horrible summer and couldn't wait to get food and some real rest. Or at least that was what he was hoping for. At the moment all he wanted to do was sleep but he was waiting for his best friends to show up. Only then would he be able to get some blessed sleep. That is... if She will let him.

Ronald Weasley was the first to show up followed closely by Hermione Grander. Both murmuring there apologies as they sat down. Harry looked blankly at them before nodding and turning away. Now he could sleep... He slightly shifted positions and rested his head on his knees before drifting off to sleep. Ron and Hermione tried to get his attention but he just ignored them. Can't they see he's trying to go to sleep?

Harry had run into them when he ran away from the Dursley's after performing accidental magic on his "Aunt" Marge (blew up like a balloon she did!). Afraid of what his uncle and the ministry would do, he left the house and by accident called the Knight Bus which he then took to the Leaky Cauldron. (He fell over and had lifted his wand. But he wasn't going to admit that to anyone now was he? He fell because something had scared him and being the young man that he is... Of course he wouldn't say anything.) There he ran into the minister of magic who informed him that he wasn't in trouble and that they had all been oh so worried about him. He also said something about a killer being on the loose. Someone named Sirius Black.

After getting a good nights sleep he woke to find Ron and Hermione were staying at the Leaky Cauldron as well. For the first time ever he didn't want to talk to them at all and took to ignoring them whenever possible. For reasons unknown he didn't trust them anymore. He didn't understand it but he found that they annoyed him and that there was something suspicious going on and that they were at the heart of it.

He also found out some more information about Sirius Black. Apparently he wants to kill Harry but to Harry it didn't make sense. Something was wrong with this picture and he decided to play it safe and keep his eyes open for anything unusual. Something is happening at Hogwarts and again Harry is at the heart of it. He knew it.

Hermione kept asking what was wrong with him and he had finally snapped the day before they left to go to the train station. He told them he had been having crazy dreams and that they should just leave him the hell alone because he didn't feel like listening to there fake concerns. Ron started yelling at him but Harry just turned away and ignore them for the rest of the day.

His dreams were of a girl about his age with long wavy black hair and almond-shaped emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress each time with white ballerina type shoes. She would try to communicate with him but each time she would clutch her throat and then die in a horrible way. Each time different from the last and also in each dream she looked more and more real. Like she is a real person reaching out to him through his dreams.

He would dream these dreams about 5 times a week. Sometimes less and on the days he didn't have these dreams he had no dreams. It was weird and he couldn't figure it out. What was worse was that she looked oddly familiar but he had never met anyone like her before. He was sure of it.

The after these dreams would end with her dying he would then be sucked into a nightmare and he would usually forget all about her. Sometimes when he would stare off into space he could almost hear a voice calling out to him. At this point he was beginning to doubt his sanity.

Harry slowly fell asleep as he listened to his so called friends talk about random stuff. The girl appeared as she always did but this time she looked different. She looked corporal for once. Not at all dream like. Her wavy hair ended just at her shoulders and her emerald green eyes looked so sad and lost. Her hands clasped in front of her almost like she was pleading with someone for this to work. Her hands twitched in a nervous gesture.

"Hello..." She whispered.

"Um Hi... You... can talk?!?" Harry whispered back.

"Yeah for once I can. I'm sort of pouring all my magic into our connection." She said with a smile.

"Connection?" Harry exclaimed.

"We are connected... you and I... Have been ever since we were born. I couldn't talk to you before now because... Well lets just say I wasn't powerful enough yet to unblock our connection. I've been working on it all this last summer." She let her arms fall to her side as a sorrowful expression crossed her face before it went blank.

"The dreams?" Harry started to ask.

"Were from me yes. On the night of our separation someone or something placed a block on our connection and I was never powerful enough to destroy the block. Now that you are wiser to the world it has become easier for me to talk to you." She continued.

"Who are you?" Harry finally asked after he had processed all of the information.

"I thought that would have been your first question." The girl giggled, "I can't tell you this time because soon you will be entering enemy territory. Keep your mind open and your head down. Never.. And I mean NEVER look Dumbledore or Snape in the eyes. They will look into your mind and read your thoughts. The next time I'm able to communicate with you I will help you create some shields to protect your mind."

"What do you mean they can read my thoughts?" Harry exclaimed.

"They use something called Legilimency. Its where they force there way into someone's head. They can see your memories and read your thoughts." She patiently answered.

"What should I do about my friends?" Harry asked in a resigned manner.

"They aren't your friends. I know for a fact that they have been spying on you for all these years. Though Granger did it because she believes that it's what's best for you. I'm sure if you talked to her about it then you could be friends with her but do not trust Weasley. He's been getting paid since he met you on the train. In fact he was sent to find you and help you. What is worse is that its with your own money. Dumbledore has somehow been stealing from you since you started school." She said.

"What!" Harry stood there shaking angrily.

The girl stepped forward to hug him when her eyes widened.

"I'm running out of time! The closer we get to Hogwarts the harder it is for me to talk to you. I'll have to explain the rest some other time. All I can say is leave your friends and make some new ones. Give Hermione a stern talking to and then give her some time alone. She'll come around. Now I've got to go! Harry... BE CAREFUL!" And then she burst into flame.

Harry hadn't had the time to say goodbye or thank you. He knew he could trust her. Somehow he just knew it. So with a jerk he woke up to find Hermione with a hand on each shoulder shaking him. Looking around he found that his glasses had been taken off. Hermione handed them to him and he looked around again. A haggard looking man was resting before him but somehow Harry knew that the man wasn't completely asleep. How he knew that he didn't know.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who's that?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his hair in discomfort.

"Mr. Remus P. Lupin. It seems he's a new teacher or something." Hermione answered as she sat back down.

"What is he doing in here?" Harry murmured.

"Everywhere else was full. I invited him in." Hermione responded.

"Oh okay. Have I missed anything?" Harry asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Trolley went by a few minutes ago. We couldn't seem to wake you up. Sorry mate." Ron mumbled from where he sat facing away from him.

"Oh okay." Harry said tiredly.

Suddenly the train began to slow down. Panic could be heard from each compartment as the train came to a complete stop. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look before leaning out into the hallway. Just then it began to get very cold. They shivered as they looked out the window to see what was going on. It was raining outside and is very dark already.

The coldness continued to seep into there very souls. Then it felt like they would never be happy again. All the happiness was sucked right out of them. Fearfully they tried to figure out what was going on and why the adult didn't move. Surely he felt it too... right?

Something caught Harry's attention at the edge of his vision. There floating near there compartment door was a creature clothed in black. Scaly slimy fingers clutched the door as it pulled it open. It seemed to look directly at Harry and suddenly Harry heard screaming.

* * *

Harry passed out but instead of finding darkness he found a scene unfolding before him. A red haired woman sat across from him with what appeared to be a scared, crying, little girl on her lap. Who is clinging to the woman as though she were her life line. Someone was also holding him but from where he was sitting he couldn't tell who. Harry wanted to go over and comfort that little girl but he couldn't. Someone with strong arms was holding him. Not that he could move any ways. 

The woman looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. Looking up at the person holding him the older Harry felt shocked. He could feel foreign emotions and thoughts in his own mind but he could still think and feel his own thoughts. He was looking through someone else's eyes.

There towering over him was what looked to be another Harry Potter only older and sadder. Then he realized that this man's eyes were a different color. Blinking rapidly in his own minds eye he came to realize that this man holding him is James Potter... His father.

Harry the baby looked over at his mother and so Harry realized that, that was his mother twelve years ago but he couldn't seem to figure out who the other baby was. Was this a dream? Or maybe a nightmare? Or was this a memory from a long time ago? If this is a memory then how come it came to him now? Why was it so clear? If this is a memory... Then he was one years old. How can he remember it?

Thoughts raced through his head but they came to a stop when his parents started up a conversation. The other baby peeked at him from his mothers robes. This baby looks so familiar... Just like a younger version of that girl from his dreams! Is she the one who is making him relive this memory?

"Lily..." James Potter whispered.

'Mama... No cry.' Baby Harry thought.

"James?" Lily looked sadly at James.

'Da why mama crying?' Baby Harry continued as he watched

"The children need you more. I know we told Albus that I would take care of the children but it just doesn't seem right. Please Bright Eyes. Please reconsider before its too late." James had tears in his eyes.

-No da! We need you too.- Baby Harry thought fearfully.

-We'll be fine Harry.- An unknown voice whispered into baby Harry's head.

Older Harry looked around as though it would answer his questions on who was speaking to him.

-But Tory...- Baby Harry whimpered.

-All will be right in the end Harry. I will always be with you.- Baby Tory whispered to Baby Harry.

It was then that Harry realized who baby Harry was talking to. The little girl his mother was holding. Who is Tory though? Why couldn't he remember her?

"Alright James... Alright..." Lily sighed tiredly.

Both babies fell silent as they listened to there parents.

"I wish there was another way." James spoke softly.

"Albus knows what he's doing." Lily looked at James sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder if he knows something we don't." James muttered under his breath and yet Lily heard him perfectly and so did Harry.

"We want to protect our children don't we?" Lily asked almost timidly as she brought little Tory closer to her chest.

"There has to be another way Bright Eyes! I don't want to leave the children anymore then you do. There are other protection spells and... and... how do we know this prophecy will come true?" James angrily said.

Harry was stunned. It was Dumbledore's fault for all of this? What prophecy? Why doesn't James seem to trust Dumbledore? _'Tory doesn't trust him either.'_ A small voice in the back of his mind said. _'True... Maybe she know's something we don't.'_ With that Harry turned back to the conversation.

"We have to trust Albus." Lily looked sadly down at her daughter as though trying to convince herself of that fact.

Harry looked confused as baby Harry turned his head back and forth as though he were watching a tennis match. Seemed baby Harry was rather smart for his age.

"Lily... I think we should just leave. Right now. Tell no one but Sirius where we're going. Voldemort will attack the house and we'll be long gone. We can go and raise the children in a far, hidden place where not even Albus can find us. We can help with the war after they have grown up." James bitterly exclaimed.

Harry felt surprise fill him. Disobey Dumbledore? Running away? That didn't sound like his father at all. At least not from what the other people portrayed him as and what was this about Sirius? Isn't he the one who betrayed them?

"James I..." Lily started to say before she was cut off by a loud alarm blaring through the house.

The older Harry gasped as he realized what was going to happen. He felt dread fill his soul as James handed baby Harry to Lily. Tears began form in both baby Harry and older Harry's eyes. Baby Harry looked at the little Tory as her sniffles started back up again.

"Lily... Run." James ran from the room after kissing Harry and Tory on the forehead and giving his wife one last kiss.

Older Harry felt his heart stop when his father ran away from his wife and two kids. Lily just stood there and older Harry wanted to urge her into running away. Just as his father had asked her to do. She just couldn't move... Harry heard yelling and screaming and he felt his stomach drop. Then as quickly as it came it ended.

Harry knew what had happened. He saw the green light from under the door. He knew his father was gone... Dead... No longer there to protect his wife and two children. Harry felt his mothers heart break. Then he felt her trying to lift her hand to something around her neck. He couldn't see it but he figured it was a necklace or a portkey. He would have been right on both accounts.

The door exploded open at that moment and Harry found himself in midair. Lily was falling because she had dropped Harry and Tory in the process. Harry hit the floor with a soft thump. He felt as though he couldn't move but he could see everything going on around him.

Baby Harry had been hurt in the fall. He couldn't seem to get the world to stop spinning. Older Harry felt his sister nearby but baby Harry had his eyes on the door. Older Harry recognized the man as Lord Voldemort before he lost his body. Voldemort stepped into the room with a smirk on his face. Lily scrambled to protect her children but Voldemort was one step ahead of her.

"**Crucio**." Voldemort hissed.

Older Harry's eyes widened as he watched his mother flop around while screaming until her voice was horse. Harry felt Tory recover first because she tried to reach her mommy. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what that red light was. She didn't know what the bad man was doing to her mommy... Harry's body began to shake when he saw Voldemort look straight into his sisters eyes.

"Brat." Voldemort hissed as he pointed his stick at the petrified toddler.

Older Harry was screaming from Voldemort to stop. Older Harry honestly thought his mother was the target but once he figured out that it was Tory and him that he was after... Harry felt his stomach sink into the floor. Tory was his twin sister. That was why they could communicate...

Lily seemed to recover just enough to pull Tory out of the way in time. Just as the jet of green light hit the floor. Lily tried to reach for Harry when Tory managed to squirm out of her arms. It was as if she knew they wouldn't get away in time. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. She stepped in front of Harry staring up at Voldemort. She then reached down and grabbed Harry's hand and tried to drag him over to there mother.

Harry watched in shocked horror as Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Tory again and hissed the killing curse one last time... Time slowed down as Harry watched Tory look at Voldemort and then with her hand stilled wrapped around his hand Tory pulled him behind her as if to protect him from the green light. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Lily trying to reach for her children. She wanted to protect them. She wanted to save them...

Harry saw Tory close her intelligent emerald green eyes which were a shade darker then his own. The green light sped up and slammed into her chest and then it seemed to spread throughout her body and then traveled down her arm and through his own arm until it reached his forehead. So that was how he got that scar. The real reason. His older twin sister saved his life.

Harry was smaller then his sister and Harry could feel both her intelligence and his own. They had been smart babies. They had just started walking and had been eating solid food for a few months. The kind you have to chew. Harry watched Tory's closed eyes when he felt a surge of magic come from her. Pain filled his entire being but the most came from his forehead. Right where his scar is.

Faintly he thought he heard Fawkes singing but that wasn't possible... Was it? And it seemed to be coming from the twins connection. Tory was at peace at the moment. She sent him one last thought before Harry felt her life force leave her. The green light was thrown back to its sender but Harry wasn't paying attention to that. Older Harry felt himself go pale at her words.

-I love you Harry and I WILL find you again. Never lose hope...- Was her last thought to her brother.

Harry felt tears slid down his face when he heard Lily scream as Tory's innocent little body was engulfed in a bright light before ashes gently floated to the floor. She was gone... Tory Potter was gone... It was Dumbledore's fault! Older Harry raged. Harry saw Voldemort try to dodge the green light but he knew it was too late.

For reasons unknown Voldemort sent off another Crucio instead of the killing curse. Maybe he didn't have any more energy left to finish Lily off. Who knows for sure. The red light hit his mother and Harry knew what happened. She went insane. He could see it in her eyes before she passed out. Then the green light struck Voldemort and his body was destroyed like Tory's. Harry saw Voldemort's soul fly away after that and a nice little pile of ashes was all that remained of him.

Harry felt baby Harry's mind slipping and he knew what happened after that. Dumbledore covered his trail. He threw Lily Potter into St. Mungo's and made sure no one knew she was there. He gave Harry to the Dursley and made sure no one could take Harry away. Harry didn't know why Dumbledore did that but he guessed Dumbledore figured that since Harry was a little over one years old then maybe Harry wouldn't remember.

Dumbledore had been using him all this time. Harry felt his anger rise as he heard screams of agony fill the air in the Potter home and then he felt baby Harry fall completely unconscious.

* * *

-Are you alright Harry?- The girl's voice rang in his mind as everything turned black.

-Tory?- Harry whispered.

-Yes...- She whispered back.

-Where are you? Why can't I see you?- Harry called out in desperation.

-I am too weak from before to send you a dream... Our connection is stronger now then it had been before. I can now talk to you whenever I want and you can talk to me.- She continued to whisper.

-How did you survive?- Harry asked as he floated in the darkness of his mind.

-Fawkes helped me change into my Animagus form. Harry I'm a phoenix and I have been for a long time.- Tory paused as though to consider her next words.

-_Fawkes left Dumbledore a long time ago and had been watching over us since the day we were born.- _pause_-_ _When Voldemort came for us Fawkes started singing in my head. He helped me transform at the last minute into a phoenix. He then transported my egg to a safe location near Hogwarts. He told me it was where he had been hiding all these years and that he has been waiting for us. _

-One day right after the whole Voldemort thing Dumbledore had decided to go into the forest. Well Fawkes had gone to see how you were doing and Dumbledore had stumbled across my egg. He took me to the castle and when I hatched he forced me to bond with him. Ever since then I have been trying to brake the bond. Not even Fawkes can help me break it.

-And since I look almost exactly like Fawkes Dumbledore decided to call me Fawkes too. To make it appear like he is a light wizard. Anyway's I've managed to get a lot of information over the years. Information that will help you Harry but I won't go into it right now. The point is Harry... I'm in Hogwarts. I used to be able to leave whenever I had wanted to as long as I came back after a week but then you started school and Dumbledore kept a tight leash on me.

-I used to be able to go to Diagon Alley. I was able to go visit the Goblins and I have even visited our vault a few times. I asked the Goblins not to tell you about me yet for obvious reasons. I even have a wand and school stuff! I used to walk the forest in my human form. I used to go shopping but now I am not allowed to leave Hogwarts nor am I able to go wherever I want.

-I am never allowed to go visit the students. I used to be able to go visit the sick and injured students in the Hospital Wing. I would sing to them all the time and now I can't. The only time I can become a human is when I'm in the secret passage ways to which no one knows they exist and not even our parents knew of them. They are so secret that only the founders know of them. No one before me had ever stumbled across the Catacombs of the school.

-In my human form I'm still bonded to him and yet he does not know who I am. He know's nothing about what I do at Hogwarts or that I go to Diagon Alley. All the ghosts know me but I made them promise not to let Dumbledore know about me. In fact I've had there help when I had a few close calls. I'm even friends with Peeves.

-Now that I was able to tell you part of my story... I need you to wake up. Lupin is getting worried. You may trust the man and please Harry... You must get away from Weasley and talk some sense into Granger. I'll talk to you later okay? And no I didn't have to use any magic to talk to you this time. If you ever want to talk when your not asleep... Look for our connection.- Tory's voice grew fainter at the end of her speech.

Harry sat there speechless as he became aware of his surroundings once again. Everything was blurry but then he figured someone took his glasses off. Hermione handed them to him and Lupin gave him a piece of chocolate. He ate quickly while taking in his surroundings.He then sighed as he leaned back and covered his eyes and applied some pressure to them. _'This is going to be a long year...' _Harry thought tiredly._ 'I will help free you somehow my sister. You and I will never again have to do everything alone because we will always have each other...'_

Harry sat there speechless as he became aware of his surroundings once again. Everything was blurry but then he figured someone took his glasses off. Hermione handed them to him and Lupin gave him a piece of chocolate. He ate quickly while taking in his surroundings.He then sighed as he leaned back and covered his eyes and applied some pressure to them. Harry thought tiredly.**

* * *

A/N First of all... Most of this chapter was rewritten just as I said it would. However there are parts I kept the same. So will the other chapters. I do hope you like the changes. **

Secondly. Yes Tory is a phoenix. Yes Dumbledore has a hold on her and yet doesn't know who she is. Yes now Harry knows. And yes this story will have to do with the Dementors Curse. All in good time. All in good time...

Also I have one more thing to bring up. No one knows what goes through a babies mind. My nephew is very intelligent for being 13 months so I'm sort of going by him. I think babies have more complete thoughts then when they talk. Since I am having them be smart that is why they speak that way. I still tried to make it simplistic. Isn't that so for adults? They could stutter out loud but in there heads they could think like any normal person? Think of it that way I guess... I just wanted to tell you that now so you won't flame me later because of it. Those are my reasons and I truly believe them.

Like I said before Tory will not be a main character. Harry is the main character but right now she has a large part. Soon she will be in the background again. Why did I have her die before? All will be explained soon. Just as soon as I think of it lol. Thank you all who reviewed and I hope you will continue to read this story and like it and review for it. The more reviews I get the more I will write. Thank you very much.

Karone

PS: The next chapter Harry acts differently. He doesn't trust anyone. He turns cold almost. I know I said in chapter one that everything would go according to the books until his third year but I have decided to make some small changes. You should be able to notice them but if you don't just ask me about them. Thanks again.


	3. Not the Same

**_Harry Potter and the Dementors Curse

* * *

_**

_Summary: Harry Potter is a cursed child and would remain so for all of eternity. When a Dementor is nearby he relives his worst memory. Something he is not supposed to remember. Something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Something that is about to change his life and of those around him.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich but I'm not. _sulks_ Nor do I own the quotes that I will add to the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

"Speech" 

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

_/Parseltongue /_

_-Twins Thought Speech-

* * *

_

_**Last Time:**_

_Harry sat there speechless as he became aware of his surroundings once again. Everything was blurry but then he figured someone took his glasses off. Hermione handed them to him and Lupin gave him a piece of chocolate. He ate quickly while taking in his surroundings. He then sighed as he leaned back and covered his eyes and applied some pressure to them. 'This is going to be a long year...' Harry thought tiredly. 'I will help free you somehow my sister. You and I will never again have to do everything alone because we will always have each other...'

* * *

_

**Quotes: **

**Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?**

**Abraham Lincoln

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Not the Same...

Harry knew there was something different about him. For some reason he felt as if his Slytherin side had taken over. His mind already began to calculate what to do about his so called friends. He decided that Hermione may still be of some use but Ron... Well he could live without the boy. The real problem was what to do about allies and the fact that he is no longer the "Golden Boy". Harry figured he could act the part for awhile and slowly change his personality.

Though for reasons unknown to him was why he trusted the girl named Tory. Nor could he figure out his sudden change in personality. With his eyes closed he didn't have to act. With his eyes closed he could plan because that was the one thing that would give him away. His eyes... He needed to get away from the Gryffindors and think about his options. He had to figure out who he could trust.

He peered at the man named Remus Lupin with half closed eyes. The man looked familiar. Oddly familiar... And for some reason he wanted to called the man Uncle Moony. Harry felt very confused about everything. To the new change in personality, to the betrayal of his friends, to the fact that Dumbledore had been lying to him all this time.

Harry tried to decide on whether he should talk to his sister about what happened but decided against it. She must still be exhausted after the dream she had sent him earlier. His so called friends sat there watching him with carefully hidden disgust/worry. (I wonder which was in which person eyes?)

That is when he noticed something else different about his personality. His thirst for knowledge had bloomed. Going back through some memories from class he could now remember facts like never before though his mind is a complete mess. Everything he learned he now understood with such clarity that it felt so feign to him. He could remember everything he ever learned from a book. Where had this come from? Or had it been blocked all these years by Dumbledore?

With his new knowledge of Professor Dumbledore it's most probably true. Dumbledore had been manipulating him for years! Well this year it will come to an end.

He looked at his so called friends for a long time with a blank face and unreadable eyes. Professor Lupin had just left to go talk to the conductor. Satisfied that they couldn't read his emotions he turned away to look out the window before he opened his mouth to speak. What surprised both Gryffindors was not only his knowledge but how empty, monotonous his voice had become.

"It was a Dementor. They suck all of your happy feelings away making you relive your worst memories." Harry whispered.

"How did you know that?" Ron demanded.

"I may not be a bookworm but I do my share of reading Weasley." Harry remarked blankly.

"What memory did you see?" Hermione's soft, caring voice asked.

"Its none of your business Granger. Now if you will excuse me I will go find someone worthy of my time." Some of his anger filtered into his voice.

He then got up and left the speechless yet growing angry Ronald Weasley and the pale, confused Hermione Granger. He walked along the train in a bit of a bad mood. He wondered if Dumbledore would be willing to let him be re-sorted. He didn't know how long he would last with the Gryffindors. He decided if he were put in at least Ravenclaw he would be happy but he doubted Dumbledore would allow it. After all... Dumbledore wants a brainless Gryffindor who will follow his every command. Not some smart Ravenclaw or cunning Slytherin.

He looked into each compartment as he walked. Who would be worth his time? Who would help him achieve his goals? Who would follow him to the ends of the earth. Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown? No, no, no, and no... Cedric Diggory? Don't know the guy but a possibility. Cho Chang? Don't know her and well... Let's just leave it at that. Fred and George Weasley? Eventually... He decided to see how well they reacted to how he treats there youngest brother. Percy Weasley? No way in hell!

They have to be in his year... Or lower. Colin and Dennis Creevey? He would sooner be tortured to death. Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurt, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Padma Patil, or Lisa Turpin? He didn't know any of the very well. Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan? I guess it depended on if he switched house. If he did then he would get to know the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's better.

Then he spotted the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini... A possibility. Pansy Parkinson? He would sooner tear out his own eyes. That girl is just plain annoying. Theodore Nott... Another possibility but then again it all depends on whether he decides on whether he gets re-sorted or not. Daphne Greengrass? Another possibility. She actually has brains. Tracey Davis... Don't know much about her. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe? No way could he be friends with such mindless oafs. To this day Harry didn't know how Malfoy could stand there company. Millicent Bulstrode? Don't think so.

While he passed these different groups he thought about the curse placed on his life. No matter what... Those Dementors will always have some sort affect on him. Much more extreme then the normal reaction to them. Why did he have to have such a bad past? Why couldn't he be normal?

To survive... Harry decided it's time to train. It would seem Voldemort will never leave him alone and Dumbledore is becoming a threat. So Harry decided to start to make a list of all the things he had to do besides find new allies.

Minutes later he came across an interesting group. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and an alone Draco Malfoy was what he stumbled upon. He knew there were many enchantments on the door and privacy charms all over the compartment but he suddenly felt drawn to them. He blinked as he came to a stop at there door. Pulling himself together and clearing all other thoughts he decided to try these people. For some reason he knew Malfoy was different then before. He just didn't know how.

He hesitates for but a moment before pulling whatever courage he had left, he opened the compartment door. Taking a deep breath he enters the now silent room. All eyes are on him as he closes the door behind him. Malfoy's hand reaches for his wand but does not take it out. Neville looks nervous and Ginny and Luna exchange looks.

"Good afternoon." Harry says pleasantly.

The others eye him wearily. Harry Potter wasn't acting like himself. First of all he never left his friends while on the train. Second he never willingly went looking for his other friends. And third... He wasn't hexing Malfoy on sight.

"Um Hi Harry. What brings you this far up the train?" Neville asked while giving the others a nervous look.

"I couldn't stand to sit in the same compartment as Weasley and Granger anymore. They were beginning to suffocate me." Came Harry's easy reply.

"Not to sound rude or anything but why in Merlin's name did you decide to grace US with your presence?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry eyed them all for a moment. Suddenly having doubts about what he was doing. That is when he felt it... And his anger grew. Rage coursing through his veins finally made him lose all composure. Before anyone could do anything or even figure out something was wrong... Harry punched the wall full force. A large dent appeared and Harry was suddenly breathing heavily. Eyes filled with righteous anger.

In his mind he stood in a large black room with a medium sized ball of pure white light. Surrounding the white light is a black shield that only lets out a little of white light at a time. Harry realized that this must be his core. Two more white balls appeared with the same black shield around it and only small streams of light filtered through small holes. The three balls vanished but he knew they were still there. Suddenly he found himself in another room.

This room looked exactly like the cupboard under the stairs in which he grew up in. Opening the door he stepped into his dorm room and turning around he saw that the cupboard was still there. The room was empty of all possessions, besides the Gryffindor colored furniture. Here he felt another presence trying to suffocate his own. Turning around a dark figure stood just behind him. Recognizing who it was he turned and fled the Gryffindor dorm room.

He flung open the dorm room door and found himself in a single bed, bedroom in green and silver. Swinging around he turned to face a shadowy Dumbledore. Dumbledore is trying to turn him into the "Golden Boy" again. Using mind magic Dumbledore had some how managed to get into Harry's head and started to give him doubts about his choice.

The first room was meant to force him to remember who saved him from the Dursley's. The second room was meant to give him security before Dumbledore would attack his mind and force him to obey his every command. The third room was what Harry's mind should look like. It was the room he was supposed to have. Harry now knew he had to leave Gryffindor... Somehow he had to be re-sorted. Dumbledore couldn't cross over into this room.

So with an angry yell Harry used his magic to destroy the other rooms with Dumbledore still in them. They had been made by that mad man. The door slammed shut in his mind and then he found himself on the floor of the compartment on the train with Neville, Ginny, Luna and even Malfoy looking down at him in concern. When had he passed out?

"What happened?" Harry groaned. He could feel a migraine coming.

"You punched the wall and then collapsed." Ginny cried.

"Damn that Dumbledore... Always messing with my life." Harry muttered as he stood up on shaky legs while looking down at his swollen knuckle that were already beginning to heal slowly because of his magic. By the time the ride to school ended it was completely healed...

"What do you mean?" Malfoy didn't even try to hide behind his Malfoy mask this time. Real concern shone in his eyes.

"Did I say that out loud?" Harry looked at them in surprise when they nodded. He cursed again under his breath before he sank onto the bench.

"I need a wizards oath from each of you that you will tell no one of what I'm about to tell you. Not even Dumbledore, your parents/guardians, or friends." Harry sighed.

They each gave an oath and then stared intently at him. Harry stopped to collect his thoughts and made sure Dumbledore was indeed out of his head before turning back to his audience who was starting to get antsy.

"What I'm about to tell you can not leave this compartment. You are not to look anyone in the eye unless you are a master of Occlumency." Harry said.

The others exchanged looks again. Something was wrong with Harry Potter. He wasn't acting like himself. They didn't recognize this young man before them. His eyes looked like that of an old man. His body language showed just how tense he was about having this conversation. He looked like he would spring into action at any moment.

Harry pulled out his wand and set up some complex spells to make sure no one would hear him and he cast the most powerful locking charm he knew. Glancing outside he determined he had about three hours left before they reached Hogwarts.

"We all mastered Occlumency before we started Hogwarts Harry." Ginny whispered.

"Good... The tale I have to tell is a hard one... Its something I just learned of recently. As in today." Harry paused to take a breath.

He then told them all about how Dumbledore was the real reason his parents were dead and how he suspected that Sirius Black was framed. He told them about the memory he saw when the Dementors boarded the train and how his personality changed. He continued on to tell them about how he was going to ask to be re-sorted once they get to the school. The others sat in a stunned silence while Harry collected himself after the hard tale. He didn't say anything about his sister. For now she would remain a secret. Once he was sure he could trust these four then he would consider telling them. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"We hadn't realized just how far Dumbledore was willing to go in order to use you Harry..." Draco looked down in what appeared to be deep thought.

"If we had we would have helped you a long time ago." Luna added.

"You've been hiding behind masks this whole time. Just as I have." Harry announced to the still stunned group.

"Wha? How did you know?" Ginny stammered.

"Draco has been pretending for all this time that we are rivals. He hid behind the Malfoy mask in order to help make me stronger and to try to help me see the truth. Ginny hid behind a mask so that no one would know that you were really friends with Draco and Neville. You pretended to have a crush on me so you could always be near me and help me whenever I need it and to protect me. No one would suspect the real reason for watching me so closely. Luna hid behind a crazy mask so that everyone would underestimate her. And Neville hid behind a clumsy mask so everyone would underestimate him too but he was always my friend and always stood up for me. I saw through those masks but with Dumbledore messing with my head I never acted on it. That must be why I trust you now." Harry answered with a slight smile.

"You saw through them?" Neville's eyes were wide.

"No one else did." Harry replied.

"You can not be Harry Potter. He never would have noticed all of that!" Draco yelled.

"Ask me anything." Harry sneered.

The others looked at each other before coming to a decision. They would trust him for now but if anything should happen... Either way he had seen through there masks. Now what do they do?

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny finally asked.

"Ron was never my friend. I found out from a reliable source that Dumbledore had been stealing from my vault somehow and had been paying Ron with my own money. He had been spying on my these last two years. Hermione was spying as well but I honestly think she thought it was for my own good. So I'm going to change her mind... Somehow..." Harry rubbed his face tiredly.

It had been a long and painful day for him. He still hadn't recovered from his last beating and all of this emotional stuff was starting to take its toll on him. He leaned back and rested his aching head against the wall and let the others think about what he had said.

If they should choose to stand by him then he would give them tasks. It was time to recruit against Dumbledore and Voldemort. A third party was going to be formed. First things first. Get his generals. His inner group. Then he would destroy Dumbledore from the inside out. He would then get the Ministry on his side and then he would face Voldemort again. He would be a fool if he thought Voldemort had died for real this last time. That 'thing' kept coming back in some form.

"I am going to break away from Dumbledore this year. No more hiding behind the "Golden Boy" facade. I am going to create a third party. If I can trust you I would like you to join me as part of my inner group. Something like my generals. Once I have enough people willing to help me I'm going to ruin Dumbledore. Get him thrown into prison for his crimes or at least stripped of his titles. Then I will get the Ministry to support me and then I will focus on Voldemort. There is no way he's gone. I know he is lurking around out there somewhere." Harry finally broke the silence.

"We will help you Harry." Came Draco's soft voice.

"I think I will end up in Ravenclaw but if Dumbledore doesn't allow me to switch houses then I will just work from Gryffindor though I may go crazy in the process." At this everyone giggled including Draco.

"What would you like us to do?" Neville asked.

Harry thought for a minute before looking at each of his new friends. With a deep sigh he pulled out a piece of parchment. He wrote for a few minutes before nodding in satisfaction, before destroying the parchment with in incendio.

"Ginny your sole project is to convince Hermione that what she is doing is wrong and is not in my best interest. If I remain in Gryffindor then that will be all for now as my inner group from that house. Neville you will keep an eye out for another member just in case I'm re-sorted. Otherwise I would like you to look for three candidates from the Hufflepuff's. Draco I want you to keep an eye out for two candidates but if I end up in your house I want you to be prepared to select one and make sure there is no ill will towards me from at least our year. Luna same goes for you. I would like them to be from my year but if not then no lower that Ginny's and Luna's year. Any questions so far?" Harry asked.

"You've been doing a lot of thinking." Draco commented but looked pleased.

"I feel like I have more room in my head. It's a very odd feeling." Harry looked slightly embarrassed.

"How would you like us to act?" Was Luna's question after everyone's laughter had finally ended.

"For now I want you to act as if nothing happened. Until we can decide on who the other candidates are we will meet every once in awhile. I will not be acting like a Gryffindor because I plan on being re-sorted. But for now we shouldn't act like friends." Harry explained.

"How are we going to communicate then?" Draco asked.

"Hmm that's a good question. Anyone have any good ideas?" Harry asked.

"To use owls would be stupid." Ginny said.

"I have heard of these mirrors that will let you see another person who has a mirror as well. You just say the persons name or code word and you can talk to them." Luna said.

"That's sounds perfect. I will try to owl order them this week and we will meet on the Quidditch pitch this next Sunday at 8 in the morning. Just before breakfast and don't worry about the cost. I have plenty of money and since I'm the leader..." Harry shrugged to show he didn't mind.

"We won't be able to meet at the pitch every time we have a meeting." Neville said while looking thoughtful.

"You're right Nev... This week keep an eye out for a meeting place. I have a few places in mind but I want you to still look." Harry smiled happily.

"We should probably get changed. We're almost to Hogsmeade." Neville said while glancing out the window.

After they got changed the rest of the trip went quickly. They discussed the finer points of the plan before the trip had finally ended. Knowing what they had to do they left the train. Had Harry Potter changed for the better? Or would he become the new threat to the wizarding world..

* * *

**A/N** Out of all the chapters so far this is the chapter that I changed the most. I cut out scenes and added new ones. Now just because Harry trusts Draco doesn't mean they won't have any troubles or that he trusts him completely. He has them under oath not to speak of what they were doing so for now that will have to do until Harry trusts them more. 

Just to let you know Tory will NOT be a Mary-sue. She is NOT all powerful. She HAS weakness's. She IS important to the plot. She HELPS Harry to begin his journey to defeat evil and she WILL most likely remain a phoenix for most of the story. Tory has a big role in the beginning but she WILL fade to a background character and will most likely be a spy for Harry. She may at one point be a student but I highly doubt it.

Now I know you're all wondering why I bothered to tell you all of that. Well the first time around a person told me that my character is a Mary-sue and I want to make sure you all know that she is not. She is just an OC. I do not like flames for they are very hurtful and I do not like being told they don't like my stories because of mary-sues. Sometimes I make them on purpose but just because I add a female character does not mean she is a Mary-sue. I even looked up the term so that I could write this author's note. If you have some sort of problem please sign in so that I may address you about it. If you don't like a story no one is making you read it. I'm sorry to all who enjoy this story. I just wanted to make this perfectly clear before I go on.

I hope you like the quotes. Each has a theme related to the chapter. Let me know what you think of them. Next chapter Harry will be actually at Hogwarts. Don't worry... No more train scenes for awhile. Anger and angst coming up next! And don't forget new lasting friendships.

Also I do accept anonymous reviews. I also take the time to reply to reviews. If you have questions I will try to answer them. Either somewhere in the next chapter or in a reply. I even go to each person who reviews and let them know that I have updated. So please review!

**Karone**


	4. Mask Number One

_**Harry Potter and the Dementors Curse

* * *

**_

_Summary: Harry Potter is a cursed child and would remain so for all of eternity. When a Dementor is nearby he relives his worst memory. Something he is not supposed to remember. Something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Something that is about to change his life and of those around him.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich but I'm not. _sulks_ Nor do I own the quotes that I will add to the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

"Speech" 

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

_/Parseltongue /_

_-Twins Thought Speech-_

(Other comments mostly made by the Character that are not thoughts.)

* * *

**A/N** _jaw drops_ LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! I am so happy! You don't know just how happy I really am. Now the reason this chapter is a little late is because I got really sick and I was asleep most of the time for like three to five days. (Twas the evil stomach flu...) But now that I am all better. (For the most part.) I am back in action! Please remember to review and vote! 

Also another thing to be said up here... The original chapter has been pretty much deleted. The very beginning may sound familiar but due to changes in the story... Well lets just say it isn't needed. Also it will be going into advents that had happened in the five chapter of the original story. If any of you are keeping track of what happened before and how I changed the story. All other comments by me will be at the bottom. But please make sure you read the author's notes.

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_"You're right Nev... This week keep an eye out for a meeting place. I have a few places in mind but I want you to still look." Harry smiled happily._

_"We should probably get changed. We're almost to Hogsmeade." Neville said while glancing out the window._

_After they got changed the rest of the trip went quickly. They discussed the finer points of the plan before the trip had finally ended. Knowing what they had to do they left the train. Had Harry Potter changed for the better? Or would he become the new threat to the wizarding world.

* * *

_

**Quotes:**

**The children don't wear their masks at home and in controlled surroundings.  
Martin Bashir

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Mask Number One

Harry sighed loudly as he stepped off the train. He rubbed his face tiredly after having such a weird train ride. He had Dementors suck all the happiness out of him. (Not like there was all that much to start with.) He found out that Dumbledore had been suppressing the real him. (Gotta find a way to kill that stupid old coot.) He left his friends after finding out about there true allegiances. (Which weren't to him so why should he stick around?) He made some new friends who are also going to be his inner group. (If they can find a suitable name to call it.) He had also discovered he has a sister and that his mother is still alive. (Which he didn't tell his new friends... Its on a need to know bases.)

Harry found that with his new personality that his perceptions of people had changed. Like he now knew that Draco Malfoy had been hiding behind a mask and has been friends with two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw. Well all the others had worn masks too and would continue to do so for a while longer but that is beside the point. The point is... He noticed the difference. He still didn't completely understand all that Dumbledore had done to him but he suspected that the man had visited him a few times in his childhood and then erased those memories. (That thought almost made him lose it and if Draco hadn't been standing next to him watching him closely... Well let's just say the train would never be the same again.)

Harry climbed into the carriage with his new friends for it will be the last time for awhile that they will be seen as a group. Harry was silently worrying about what would happen this year and he kept wondering how he was going to get re-sorted. He didn't have a whole lot of time and he was worried about what his former head of house will do. In fact... What will his former house mates do? Weasley will go through the roof when he finds out. (What wouldn't I give to see that...)

Harry made sure his face was completely blank. At the moment he didn't want anyone... Not even his new friends to know what he was thinking about. Okay he can't do the whole Golden Boy routine anymore. I mean he could but his sanity would suffer greatly. For now he would play the wild card. Once he gets to the school he will ask to speak with Dumbledore before the sorting begins. It usually takes awhile longer for the firsties to get there so he could get the man, no beast into the side room and convince him to allow Harry to be re-sorted.

Up until then he will have a mask of indifference on. Once behind closed doors he will make the old man do his biding. He wasn't sure how but he just thought he would play it by ear. Now if he does get re-sorted. (Which he will...) Which house to choose?

His inner mind showed him a Slytherin's room but there are many pro's and con's about that house. No one would trust him and Dumbledore would watch him extra closely. He wouldn't be able to reach the other houses like how he wants too and well he didn't know if the snakes would accept him.

The only other option would be Ravenclaw and he knew he had the smarts for it now. Whatever personality block Dumbledore had placed didn't last long against Harry's raw power. There he could keep his head down and start gather resources. Slytherins are usually indifferent about Ravenclaw's and the other houses were to busy watching the feud of Slytherin verus Gryffindor to really care what's going on. From there he could control a great many things. Yes that looks like where he should insist on being place.

He would keep his head down and his nose clean for the next few years. It will throw Dumbledore off and maybe he'll assume that this is just Harry's rebellion stage. (A bit earlier then he would have liked but what could the old man do?) So indifference would be his first mask. His second mask would have to be... Slytherin. Yes he will be a Slytherin when it comes down to the group he is forming. The sooner they see this side of him the faster they will accept it. If they don't... Well a few memory charms will do wonders.

Only a few select people will see the real him. The one who is the combination of the masks. Some people may say that these aren't masks because they show a real side to him. Well... If one side is showing through then I guess that means he's hiding the other half of his personality and guess what! That means he's masking something so it is a mask! Brilliant wouldn't you say? Sure there will be other masks but he would worry about creating them later. Right now... He has to worry about his first mask.

Harry leaned back into his seat (Which is very uncomfortable by the way.) And crossed his arms over his chest. Then he looked up at the ceiling to show he didn't have a care in the world at the moment while a soft smirk appeared on his lips. He stretched his legs out as far as they could go and then crossed them at his ankles. Then he lifted his left shoulder slightly so he would be looking over his shoulder a little bit to look out the window. (In case you were wondering Harry was the first to get in followed by Draco who sat across from him and Neville sat next to Draco and Ginny sat next to Harry and Luna on the other side of her.)

"What do you guys think?" Harry casually asked.

"You look rather bored." Sneered Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Draco to point out the obvious. Though its good to see that he's already back in character. Glancing at the others told him that the others had slipped into there roles as well. Ginny was giggling and Luna had a dreamy look in her eyes. Neville looked uncomfortable about being in the carriage with a Malfoy and Malfoy looked like Christmas had come early.

"I was going for indifferent." Harry drawled.

"Well I think your doing a great job Harry!" Ginny then blushed and looked away.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes before becoming serious. _'Serious... Oh crap!'_ Harry thought as he suddenly sat up straight which made everyone jump in surprise. Sirius Black is out on the loose but Harry honestly thinks the man maybe innocent. Why hadn't he added this to his plans? It could ruin them all...

"Harry?" Draco asked tentatively.

"I totally forgot to add Sirius Black to my plans!" Harry exclaimed.

If he could have he would have started pacing by now. _'The man is a wild card.'_ Harry thought as the others looked thoughtful. How Harry could have forgotten the man, he wasn't sure. Maybe things were happening to quickly and his brain was overloading. (Now that's funny.)

"We will deal with it as it comes up. Right now Harry you have enough on your plate." Luna spoke for the first time since they had started this conversation.

"Yeah... Your right..." Harry took a deep breath and then leaned back again.

His muscles tense and he felt anything but relaxed at the moment but he had an appearance to maintain. Well a new one to start any ways... Harry went through the plans in his head again before the carriage came to a halt. Time for some acting...

-_Tory?-_ Harry called out.

-_Yes?-_ Was a weak reply.

_-Did you hear all my plans?-_ Harry asked as he patiently waited for the others to get out of the carriage first and to go there separate ways.

_-Loud and clear. I approve but you must promise me to be very careful when dealing with Dumbledore. He will do anything to keep you under his control.-_ She answered.

_-Yes I know sis... Are you going to be okay?- _Harry walked with Neville and Ginny to the Gryffindor table and then began to scan the room for Dumbledore.

_-Yeah. If you need any advice don't be afraid to ask. I've been around the man long enough to know what to do and say to get him to listen.-_ She still sounded so tired but she was also very firm. She didn't want him to think that just because she's a little tired that she can't help him.

_-I won't forget and I promise... If I need advice for anything you'll be the first one I run to.- _Harry almost smiled when he felt her almost beaming at him. I guess they can feel each others emotions as well.

_-Ah well I better go find the man.-_ Harry finally spotted the old man and got up to go to him.

_-Just remember to be careful. Ciao.-_ And then he couldn't feel anything from her. He guessed she blocked the connection so he won't feel her feelings but that she would still be able to hear anything he wanted her to hear and he wanted her to hear this conversation. Again he wasn't sure how it worked but he would figure it out later.

"Headmaster? I was hoping to have a word with you before the sorting ceremony. If you don't mind that is." Harry made sure to look slightly embarrassed when in reality he wasn't.

"Of course my boy. Are you sure it can't wait until afterwards though?" Dumbledore had that stupid twinkle in his eyes.

"It will only take a minute sir. I was hoping we could use one of the side rooms?" Harry tried very hard to sound innocent and tried very, very hard not to roll his eyes at the man.

"Very well this way please." Dumbledore led him off to the side chamber closest to the teachers table.

Harry was finding it very hard to keep the smirk off his face. He glanced back at his friends and they flashed an encouraging smile at him before going back into there roles. Each of them looked worried but Harry would survive. He always did. Sometimes he couldn't tell if it was good luck or bad luck when he survived but he chalked it up as something he didn't want to know.

The headmaster in his hideous violet robes with little moons and snitches all over it conjured some chairs for them. However Harry decided he would stand. He leaned against a wall while having one eye on the door and the other on Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't notice this odd behavior but if he did, he didn't show it.

"Now what can I do for you my dear boy?" Oh how Harry hated this man.

Every time he said the word boy, he always thought of his uncle. If he didn't know any better Harry would have thought that Dumbledore had told Vernon to call Harry boy or Potter. Or maybe Dumbledore dove into Harry's memories and choose to control him with the one name he hated above all others. Boy... He hated it with a passion.

"Well sir I wanted to talk to you about getting re-sorted." Harry began but had to stop when the temperature began to drop.

Dumbledore looked close to losing his mask and Harry found himself smirking on the inside. _'I'm not under your control anymore old man.'_ Harry thought viciously.

"Is there something wrong with your current house?" The old man tried to keep his act together.

"I don't belong there anymore _sir_. Maybe I never did... I don't feel like a Gryffindor. I feel like I've been reborn." Harry was crackling up inside as he watched the old man struggle.

"Which house did you want to be sorted into?" The twinkle completely gone by now.

"Ravenclaw but maybe Slytherin." Harry answered and almost lost his composure as the old man looked like he was about to faint.

"Well... I will have to talk to your head of house and future head of house." Dumbledore said slowly.

"I don't think Professor McGonagall has gone to get the first years yet. I'm sure you can talk about it quickly." Harry was having such a hard time keeping his face straight.

"Very well... Will you please summon Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick. I will talk to them briefly and see if we can work something out. Just stand by the door until were done." Dumbledore looked less then pleased but he had a calculating look to his eye which made Harry slightly nervous.

"Yes sir." Harry made his way out and quickly located the professors mentioned.

He leaned against the wall next to the door. He didn't bother to try and eavesdrop because he knew of the silencing charms the professor had cast after the other professors went in. He watched the other students talking amongst themselves as they watched people coming and going from the room beside him. He briefly wondered what they were thinking about and how they would react if he succeeds in his plans. Five minutes later and having made eye contact with his new friends the door finally opened.

McGonagall looked livid about something and didn't stop to talk to him. Snape had a fierce scowl and his dark eyes looked like they would murder anyone who got in his way. Flitwick came out with a bit of a spring to his step and stopped to smile at Harry before skipping away. (That's right... skipping!) Harry looked after them with his jaw on the floor. This could mean only one thing. Dumbledore is going to allow him to be re-sorted. A slow smile spread across his face as he stepped back into the room.

"Sir?" Harry called out.

"Ah yes there you are Mr. Potter." Oh boy Harry didn't like the sound of that.

"Now we are going to allow you to be re-sorted at the end of the sorting ceremony. That way if you would like to change your mind you will be able to do so." Dumbledore's twinkle is absent... this is bad.

"Thank you sir but I'm very sure of this decision." Harry confidently said.

"I would first like you to answer this one question... Why the sudden change of heart?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe_ sir_. That I have already answered that question." Harry could feel his stomach drop.

"I am a very old man Harry... If you would be so kind as to refresh my memory?" Memory my foot! He's stalling for some reason.

"I changed over the summer sir. I am too different." Harry searched him mind trying to think of something to add that would get him out of this in one piece.

Then something happened. He felt a presence trying to enter his mind. Enraged Harry forcibly threw the presence out and a second later it tried to get back in. Harry beat it back until Dumbledore suddenly showed visible signs of his trouble. So the old coot was trying to mess with his mind again. Well TWO can play this game. Harry pushed back until he found himself facing an invisible shield blocking him from entering Dumbledore's mind.

With one hit of raw magic and the shield collapsed but Harry didn't go any farther then that. He calmly stepped back and looked at Dumbledore with fury filling his enter being. He wanted to stalk over to the man and shake him or hex him to death.

"You will never try to enter my mind again_ sir_. Or I will contact the ministry. In fact right now the only way you can keep me silent is by allowing me to switch houses. Do I make my self clear _SIR_!" Harry had walked across the room and was standing nose to nose with the man.

"I will allow it my boy. I am sorry... Please forgive me for I am just an old man..." Harry wanted to start screaming at him. This man was no ordinary old man. He controls people without effort. Harry will end his manipulation somehow... someday!

"Very well _sir_. May I be excused?" Harry asked coldly.

Harry stalked out of the room with his hands clutched tightly. So tightly they were shaking and his nails were digging into his palms. He was clutching them so tightly they began to bleed slightly. Draco and the others noticed this and became concerned. Hermione and Ron watched as he stormed past until he was leaning on the wall next to the doors, ignoring everyone in the process. Ron still looked livid and Hermione still looked concerned and slightly angry.

With his arms crossed over his chest Harry watched the sorting fly by. While on the inside he was still seething he had managed to slowly relax his outward appearance to show indifference again. He complained to Tory and she did her best to try and get him to calm down but it wasn't one of her strong points. She had been a phoenix so long that it felt like it had been ages since she had last tried to calm down a human the human way. She had taken to talking to a few portraits that are on her side but other wise she hadn't really talked to anyone since the few times she had snuck into Diagon Alley.

"Now a student has requested to be re-sorted at this time. Please come up now Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall announced.

With the hat firmly on his head Harry sat down on the stool once more. The hat began to chuckle silently.

_'I see you have finally grown tired of Gryffindor. What's this now? Ah so your part Ravenclaw. I still think you would do great in Slytherin Mr. Potter. So where to put you?'_ The sorting hat spoke in Harry's head.

_'Please somewhere, where I can do what I need to do. Both have there pro's and con's but I am willing to go into either of them.'_ Harry said.

_'Very well then... You shall be in!'

* * *

_

**A/N** Now I'm not sure there is really all that much time before the sorting but for the sake of the plot I changed it. So please don't complain about it.

The recruitment will take a year AND after the inner group is chosen I will have them train alone and then is when the real recruitment will really begin. Right now there just scouting. Also find members for the inner group will take a really long time because Harry has to be sure he can trust them. This isn't going to be an instant thing. Now the situation between the current members is different. Harry had always had a feeling he could trust them but with Dumbledore messing with his mind he could never do anything. He still doesn't trust them completely. I mean he left out some important details.

Also this chapter was a bit of a filler. It was pretty much just Harry thinking about his options and what not. But I am being very evil with the end of this chapter. _cackles_ I'm leaving you with a mild cliffie! _giggles_ Poor all of you. The next chapter is very important...

Also I deleted the polls. I changed my mind about them. I'm sorry. _bows head while trying to dodge the flying tomato's_

I am very please with how many reviews I've received so please keep them coming! The more I get the more I write. Thanks! Ciao for now.

**Karone**

PS: I don't think I'm being that demanding for reviews. I just like to let people know that I appreciate reviews. Even if there one word! I like to know what you the people think and since this story is so successful right now I'm a very happy person! But if you feel like I'm being too forceful about the reviews then I'm sorry. Cya later!


	5. Sorting of Emotions

**_Harry Potter and the Dementors Curse

* * *

_**

_Summary: Harry Potter is a cursed child and would remain so for all of eternity. When a Dementor is nearby he relives his worst memory. Something he is not supposed to remember. Something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Something that is about to change his life and of those around him.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich but I'm not. _sulks_ Nor do I own the quotes that I will add to the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

"Speech" 

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

_/Parseltongue /_

_-Twins Thought Speech-_

(Other comments mostly made by the Character that are not thoughts.)

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend LilManiac. She has been following like all of my stories and has been reviewing for each of them. Thank you hon!

* * *

**

**_Last Time:_**

_"Now a student has requested to be re-sorted at this time. Please come up now Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall announced._

_With the hat firmly on his head Harry sat down on the stool once more. The hat began to chuckle silently._

_'I see you have finally grown tired of Gryffindor. What's this now? Ah so your part Ravenclaw. I still think you would do great in Slytherin Mr. Potter. So where to put you?' The sorting hat spoke in Harry's head._

_'Please somewhere, where I can do what I need to do. Both have there pro's and con's but I am willing to go into either of them.' Harry said._

_'Very well then... You shall be in!'

* * *

_

**Quotes:**

**The part of me which wanders through my mind and never sees or feels actual objects, but which lives in and moves through my passions and my emotions, experiences this world as a horrible nightmare.  
Jack Henry Abbott

* * *

**

**A/N** So far this is the most changed chapter and the final one that I changed. After this all of it will be completely new. Also I will keep the author notes shorter. Thank you for reading and please review! Also you should know that many of the Ravenclaw's will be OOC. Just so you know and I don't know if there is more then three Ravenclaw third years but for now there will only be the three and then Harry. So if there were more... Oh well. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Five: Sorting of Emotions 

_'Very well then... You shall be in!'_ "Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat shouted.

A dead silence filled the room as Harry's robe changed from Gryffindor colors to Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw's stared at him in shock. They had thought the boy was pretty stupid. They never thought he would be re-sorted into there house.

Dumbledore stood up to give his speech but he kept eying Harry as the boy made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Luna moved over a bit so he could sit next to her. She gave him a half smile before turning to face Dumbledore. Harry looked into the eyes of Dumbledore to find the twinkle missing. Harry heaved a great sigh as Dumbledore looked at his former friends with barely restrained anger.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. Just before we eat I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Please welcome Remus J. Lupin. Now before I go over the rules lets tuck in!" Dumbledore said with a brilliant smile on his face though his eyes looked grave to anyone who knew him well.

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna asked.

"I will be..." Harry muttered before scooping up some mashed potatoes and a steak.

"What made you so angry?" She continued to probe.

"I'll tell you later." Harry's eyes flashed a bright green before he turned back to his food.

That was enough to keep Luna silent for the rest of the meal. Draco and the others kept sharing looks as Harry moodily murdered his steak with his knife. Luna was tempted to take the knife away from him seeing how he looked like he could kill someone at the moment. What they couldn't figure out was what had happened to make so mad. He should be happy because he won. So why was he so mad?

Harry was sitting where he faced the Gryffindor table and all he saw throughout the whole meal were glares from his former dorm mates._ 'If only they knew what I know... Then they would understand.'_ Harry thought to himself as he preceded to destroy his desert. Luna was seriously thinking of taking away Harry's utensils when everything disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Luna... It would be a bad idea if I went over to talk to my old dorm mates so I'm going to ask you to give this letter to Neville right after Dumbledore finishes his speech." Harry whispered to Luna as he finished writing four letters.

"Who are the other three for?" Luna whispered back.

"The twins, Seamus and Dean. I want them on my side and by tomorrow Ronald will have made up stories about me and will have turned them against me. I want them to hear my side before they jump to conclusions that will only hurt me." Harry answered.

Luna nodded her head. It made sense after all. Ronald will be very angry because he won't be getting any money now. Not only that but he won't be in the lime light. Luna felt sickened at the thought of what some people will do to get there fame and fortune. From what she's seen in Harry's life so far its not all its cracked up to be. He never gets privacy and from what she could tell Harry doesn't like crowds which is what he gets every time he steps out the door.

Luna felt bad for the boy-who-lived. Draco had mentioned that Harry hadn't had the most perfect life. Draco had seen the signs of abuse ever since he had met Harry when they had been shopping just before there first year. For some reason the teachers seem to be ignoring those signs of abuse which had made Draco and Neville mad and then Ginny and Luna when they had come a year later. She didn't think they did it on purpose. She thinks that its Dumbledore's fault. Harry gets all jumpy when someone gets too close. Harry doesn't like crowds. Though she couldn't figure out how he remained such a sweet and caring person. He would give his life for others. That much she knew.

Maybe that's what Dumbledore is counting on but who knows for sure... What she really wanted to know is what Harry's going to do about his ex best friends. _'Hermione will probably come to her senses and join us later.' _Luna thought. Ronald Weasley on the other hand won't let go that easily. He will either try to worm his way back into Harry's heart or become his number one enemy.

Another concern Luna has is Harry's new dorm mates. What are they going to do? Harry will have to work hard because they won't be that accepting. He was a Gryffindor and an average student. That was before the blocks had been taken down. Harry never did explain how he managed to do that. Luna guessed that he would tell them eventually but right now he is having trouble trusting people.

_'Its understandable...'_ She thought. _'After all he's been through already and he's only thirteen!'_ She thought about her house mates. Would they accept him? Surely he would help her right? After all he does have a people saving problem and they are friends... Right? She just couldn't get over the fact of how much Harry Potter had changed over the summer. What had changed him? What drove him over the edge?

He said that something had happened... What happened? Harry is now a very dangerous person. Someone she didn't want to get mad. What would his new house mates say? What will they do behind closed doors? They're not exactly all that understanding. Luna should know... Her dorm mates hate her and show it at every opportunity. They hide her things and are generally mean to her.

How will her life change now that Harry is in her house? They're still in different years and the others won't always be with him. Like when they have classes with the Hufflepuff's but she didn't think they would do anything. It isn't in there nature. Well most of the time.

So there Luna sat trying to figure out how everything was going to change. She still has that dreamy look in her eyes but her house mates noticed a slight difference. She looked a little more focused.

Harry wanted his food back so he could destroy it. How dare that old man try to get into his mind. How dare he! He was trying to turn him back. Harry doesn't want to go back. He should have listened to the sorting hat the first time around. Then maybe everything would have been different.

_'Of course it would have been different.'_ He mused with slight amusement and a light smirk on his lips._ 'Everyone would have hated me but at least they would have known the real me.'_ Harry continued as Dumbledore droned on about how no one was to enter the forbidden forest. Which had the opposite reaction in Harry. Instead of being scared he wanted to go explore the forest._ 'So many amazing creatures live out there._' He continued to muse as he stared down at his empty plate. _'Maybe some will join my side of the war!'_ Harry then started to make some more plans. He then decided he needed to record all of this some how because there are a lot of plans being put into motion and many more will be planned for the future and its hard to remember them all without having to think. He decided to research it later.

Draco was concerned as he watched Luna out of the corner of his eye. The girl looked slightly nervous about something and also wary and a little afraid. He could tell by reading her body language though only those who knew her well could tell. Harry's body language told him that the boy was furious about something. Maybe that's why Luna is so nervous and fearful? Draco watched as Harry destroyed his steak and desert. Something bad had happened but what?

He could feel the suspicion in the air around his house mates so he turned away. He has an image to maintain after all.

Neville and Ginny were talking quietly with one another as they observed Harry and those around them. Harry was trying to keep his face impassive but by the gap around the boy told them that the other students were scared of him. His aura screamed of rage and danger. Luna was the only brave student to sit any where near him.

They saw that she had tried to get him to communicate but she soon fell silent. What could have there friend in sure a state? Then listening in on the other Gryffindors they found that not all of them were mad. It seemed those who were the most angry were his former dorm mates, old friends, and the Quidditch team. How are they going to mend this?

Luna caught Neville's eye and she showed him four letters. Ah now he understood. Harry had been thinking ahead. That boy is so amazing sometimes. How Neville wished that he had been closer friends with the boy in the past. Maybe then Harry would have been a different person but who can change the past? He should just look toward the future. He's friends now with the boy so what does it matter about what could have been?

Ginny decided to play the innocent fan girl of one Harry Potter. Right now she shot him angry glances filled with betrayal. That's what her brother would expect. He would expect her to be mad at Harry instead of concerned about his well-being. She noticed the rage but also saw the bitterness that the others had missed. Out of them all she had been watching him the closest in the past. She knew him better then she knew her own friends. With her mission in the back of her mind she continued to eat while occasionally talking to Neville who seemed concerned.

At first she thought it was about how Harry was acting but soon decided that while he was concerned for Harry he was also concerned about his dorm mates. Even after Luna had solved whatever problem there was, Neville only relaxed a little. Out of everyone in the school the Gryffindors will have the hardest time adjusting to everything. Ginny briefly wondered if Harry would take to the skies again.

Looking over at him she noticed some other changes that the others had not noticed as of yet. His appearance changed. Not only was his mind different but so was his body. _'Why?'_ She thought miserably._ 'Why had Dumbledore change his features?' _And then she got her answer. She looked up at the now intrigued potions master. _'Ah so it was to keep Severus away from Harry...'_ It wasn't like the potions master was showing anything other then the scowl or glare but it wasn't as intense as it usually was and he kept eying Harry. Maybe he noticed the change in Harry's features as well?

Harry's hair is now short but spiked up and somehow Ginny knew that he hadn't walked onto the train looking like that. By the looks Ron was giving him suggested it had happened in between the time where he left Ron and Hermione and had joined up with us. Why we hadn't noticed before is a mystery or maybe it had happened more recently. Who knows?

His hair was actually behaving for once. Red streaks combined with his raven tresses making him look more handsome then ever. He had some longer bangs covering his forehead and the bangs over his scar are actually silver and slightly longer then the rest of his bangs. It almost looked a lightning bolt had struck his hair there.

From there Ginny looked continued her inspection only to find his glasses missing. When had they disappeared? Now she can see his thin face and glowing emerald green eyes. They seemed darker at the moment but then again with him being so angry it wasn't that odd. His tan complexion seemed to have gotten a little paler then before but only a little. His face looked more like his mothers now. He also seemed to be a few inches taller.

Those were the only noticeable changes from what Ginny could tell. Harry had grown more handsome. In fact if she hadn't already had a crush on someone else then maybe she would have gotten a crush on this boy. He certainly is cute enough but her heart belonged to someone else. Her face turned pink at those thoughts and she turned away from Harry.

Harry glanced at his friends as they stood up to leave the Great Hall. All seemed concerned about him and that is when he decided that they should meet once more before bed. He walked over to a nearby Ravenclaw Prefect and asked for the password. After receiving it he motioned for the others to stay behind while he decided to have a quick conversation with his sister.

_-Tory?-_ Harry called.

_-Yes Harry?-_ She still sounded exhausted.

_-Do you know of a safe location for a quick meeting with my new friends?-_ Harry asked.

_-Is something wrong?-_ She sounded worried.

_-Not really. I just want to tell them why I'm so angry.- _Harry replied while leaning on the wall just outside the Great Hall.

_-There's an empty classroom you can use that's nearby. It doesn't have an paintings or statues or anything that can report to Dumbledore. I'll give you directions once all your friends are assembled.-_ Tory sighed in Harry's head while trying to keep the fatigue out of her voice.

The others arrived and looked at Harry for a long moment until he motioned for them to follow him. With Tory's directions they entered and sound proofed the room. After that Harry sat down on one of the desk tops and told them what happened. They now understood why he was so angry and they couldn't help but get angry as well. Harry gave them a sad smile before he turned to exit the room.

"How did you know about this room?" Draco suddenly asked before any of the charms could be taken down.

"I have a friend who knows this castle like the back of her hand. She told me where to go and I'm sorry but I can't tell you who it is or how she contacted me. All will be made known in good time." With that Harry disappeared and with a start Luna ran after him.

The others sort of stared at one another for a moment before making there way to there separate common rooms. Each wondering who his friend is and how she had managed to contact him in a room filled with people. They decided they would just have to wait because believe it or not... Harry still doesn't trust them completely.

Harry made his way into the common room. He stopped just inside the entrance where he gazed at his new home in wonder. Bookcases full of books lined the walls. The Ravenclaw colors all over the place. A nice fireplace was on the immediate right with some nice arm chairs and a long comfy looking couch. On the left were long tables and more comfy looking chairs. There were some books already siting on the tables and some students were reading by the fire.

All of them had looked up to see who had come in. Seeing as it was the new guy they turned back to what they were doing. One of the third year male students made his way toward Harry with a kind smile on his face. Harry tried to remember his name but he drew a blank.

"You may not remember me but my name is Anthony Goldstein. Welcome to Ravenclaw!" The boy said cheerfully.

"I'm Harry Potter as you should know and it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the warm welcome." Harry smiled.

"There's only three of us besides you and just so you know the other two don't like you so don't feel insulted if they ignore you. They say that just because the Golden Boy gets whatever he wants doesn't mean he should be in Ravenclaw." Anthony whispered so only Harry could hear.

"Thanks for the warning but I'm sure once they get to know the real me that they will probably change there minds." Harry continued to smile but on the inside he was almost panicking.

"I figured you were hiding something. Ah well come on time to get to bed." Anthony showed Harry to two stair cases.

One obviously went to the girls rooms while the other the boys. Turning to the left stairwell, when facing them, Harry and Anthony started climbing the winding staircase and soon they came across a long hallway. Leading away from the hallway are seven staircases with numbers beside them. Walking over to the staircase which read three they climbed the short stairwell quickly. At the top of the stairwell is a door where two voices could be heard talking loudly.

Without knocking Anthony threw open the door and with a smile lead Harry into the room. The Ravenclaw's have larger dormitory's for some reason. Two four poster beds lined each wall of the rather square looking room. On one side of each bed is a night stand and on the other a desk with many drawers. On the wall where the door is there are two bookcases. One on either side of the door. Staring straight ahead is another door which probably leads to the bathroom. On either side of that door is two more bookcases. Then also on the other side of each bookcase is a wardrobe for each student. At the foot of each bed are there trunks. Terry Boot and Michael Corner are on one side and Anthony Goldstein and Harry Potter are on the other side. Anthony has the bed closest to the door leading downstairs.

Harry hurries over to his bed and grabs his pajamas and quickly changes before settling down into his bed. Tomorrow he would unpack. Tomorrow he will get to know his new roommates. Tomorrow is a brand new day...

* * *

**A/N** I know this isn't very long but I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer. Okay so this chapter wasn't as important as I said it would be. Oh well. Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so happy I could burst! 

Now usually I don't do this but I'm going to answer a review here because the person didn't sign in or whatever but I do feel I should answer so please don't get mad at me people!

_danuschka_- You didn't discourage me. And of course I forgive you though there is nothing really to forgive. See I was having second thoughts about those polls already and well... I got many reviews stating that they were too long and some didn't like them and what not but mostly it was my decision. Thank you so much for continuing to read and review my story. I hope that you will continue to do so.

**A/N** I didn't know what else to add to this chapter so that's why its so short. Next chapter! Classes and confrontations. Also if any of you have an idea of what to name Harry's group I would really like to hear your ideas. So far I have been drawing a blank. Also I don't know or remember what the Ravenclaw common room or dormitory's look like. I don't know if it was ever mentioned and I don't feel like looking it up so I made all of that up. Please don't forget to review for this chapter! Ciao for now.

**Karone**


	6. Puzzles to Solve

_**Harry Potter and the Dementors Curse**_

Summary: Harry Potter is a cursed child and would remain so for all of eternity. When a Dementor is nearby he relives his worst memory. Something he is not supposed to remember. Something Dumbledore tried to hide from him. Something that is about to change his life and of those around him.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich but I'm not. _sulks_ Nor do I own the quotes that I will add to the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

"Speech" 

'Thoughts'

Spells

/Parseltongue /

-Twins Thought Speech-

* * *

**Quotes:**

Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future.

Corrie Ten Boom

* * *

**A/N:** I am so so sorry it took so long to update. I've had a writers block for a long time and then recently my computer had to be sent in to be fixed. So I had to work on my dad's and well I wasn't able to write but I was able to gather ideas for the story. Also this chapter is going to be a bit different then usual. I decided that I would switch POV's for once to give a bit of background information. This chapter is a filler chapter. Things should pick up in the next chapter. Oh and I'm not going to change Tory's name. I really like the name and I honestly think it fits her. She may sound American but I don't rightly care because I like her the way she is. So please don't comment on it anymore. If you don't like it no one is forcing you to read my story.Also I made a MSN group to talk about my stories. Please click the home page button on my profile. Now on with the story! R&R!

* * *

Chapter Six: Puzzles to Solve. 

Ginny lay in bed that night just staring at the ceiling. Part of her worried over how Harry was fairing in the Ravenclaw dorms. Another part of her was thinking back to when she had met her friends. Traditionally pureblood families have there children get together before they go to Hogwarts so that they can gain allies. Though it usually was only a couple times a year from the ages six to eleven when they get there letters.

Ginny and Luna had met at one of those meetings. Ronald absolutely refused to go play with the other snotty pureblood children. So he never played with them. Percy was the only other child of the Weasley's to not play with other pureblood's. Her other siblings had Slytherin friends though it wasn't a well known fact.

Ginny and Luna had met Neville and Draco while they had been playing at a park which had been the meeting spot for that year. Usually the children only play with there age group but something about those boys seemed to call the two girls over.

The Weasley's never had much money and Ginny wore second hand clothes and yet the boys didn't care. She had felt wanted for once.

It was also common for the pureblood parents to teach there children how to protect there minds. They knew of Dumbledore and Snape. So at the age of six pureblood children started to learn Occlumency. Really it was the perfect age to start to learn.

That is also when their little group had decided to wear masks. They each choose the opposite of there personalities. Ginny acted like a complete girly girl for a while and when she went to Hogwarts she changed it slightly so that she would appear as a fan girl. It was only a minor tweak and none were any wiser. Usually she is quiet and reserved and only certain people could get her talking and happy. Coming from a large family and being the only girl had made her value her privacy because her brothers were always so nosy. She got a lot of attention and she really didn't like it sometimes but what could she do?

Draco acted like pompous git when in reality he thought of others before himself. He's unnaturally kind for a Malfoy. Probably the first in his bloodline. He offered smiles a lot but like the others it had always been with only them. His father had actually helped a lot with his mask because Malfoy's are supposed to act a certain way. While the others had to figure out how to hide behind a mask his was more natural because he had been using one all his life. Otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long without one. His family surely would have disowned him had they known.

Luna is the crazy loon of the group. She has the most complex personality. She is very talkative when she isn't wearing that mask and she is also quite observant. She can judge a person in there first meeting and always get it right. She also has this deadly air about her which confused everyone when they first felt it.

Neville was by far the most deadliest member of the group. While loyal to his friends he rarely shows emotion either because he didn't feel it or he hid it rather well. If it was the latter it wasn't because he didn't trust them. No it was more to protect them. Ginny had heard that he had a temper that rivaled Albus Dumbledore when something hadn't gone his way. Which was saying something. She often thought about how hard it must be for him to act shy and be a complete coward.

Now Ginny's parents didn't teach her Occlumency but her friends did. Draco learned it from his mother and it was the only time he was ever happy when at home. His father didn't approve of his kindness or something along those lines. His mother rarely gave affection but during those lessons... His mother complimented him on how well he was doing. Sometimes he even got a kiss on the cheek for all his hard work. Yes Draco Malfoy was a happy boy during those lessons...

Neville had learned it from his grandmother. She had thought it important to protect the mind though she didn't think much of him. He was almost like a squib to her. He had plenty of magic in him. It just took a lot to get him rallied up to use accidental magic. He just didn't have it in him to get afraid or mad. Sure he may show you fear but most of the time its fake. In real life he rarely felt much emotion unless it had to do with his friends. That was usually the only time he showed real emotion.

Luna's father just followed the tradition and also he figured it would help her after the loss of her mother. Her father had gone almost insane after he had lost his wife and that is when he became what people today call looney. His daughter however was not. It was just expected of her after all, her father raised her. So she took on the mantel of Luna Looney Lovegood.

As it was stated before. Ginny Weasley learned Occlumency from her friends. Seemed she had a knack for it. She also asked her older brothers for help when her friends hadn't been able to.

It was odd that Harry had learned it so quickly. It shouldn't have been possible unless it was one of his gifts. Why hadn't he shown traits for it before? Could it have been that Dumbledore had messed with his magic and gifts even more then they had expected? Is that why? She drifted off to sleep with those thoughts swirling in her mind.

**-x-**

Neville couldn't sleep. He had passed out the letters like Harry had asked but still he worried. Ron wouldn't let this go. He felt betrayed though Neville felt pretty sure that Ron was doing the betraying. In fact hadn't Harry mentioned something about receiving money for his telling? Hermione was just confused about everything. Serves her right. And any ways Neville had always thought that those two were holding Harry back.

Maybe that's why Dumbledore choose them. For someone so bright Hermione is awfully dim-witted when it comes to people. Ron is quick to anger and doesn't usually use his head and yet somewhere in there is an idiot who is able to act. He was able to befriend Harry after all and to think Draco had been so close to getting Harry's friendship first.

Neville had met Draco when they were six years old. They had been the odd children from the pureblood children. They weren't following there parents exactly. At age seven they had met Luna and Ginny and there group was complete. When Neville and Draco went to school and were sorted into different houses at first it had been difficult.

They were forced to meet in secret in order to hang out and be themselves. Then they took to creating code words and phrases that they would say in audiences. Draco had been rather cruel to Neville after all. Though all of it was mostly codes. Like when they spoke of potion disasters they were sending each other information. It was rather genius and it had been Neville's idea.

Then the girls came a year later. Though Ginny had acted odd throughout her whole first year which had been solved at the end of the year. He still couldn't believe what had happened. It must have been so hard for her. Facing Voldemort all by herself. She said she still had nightmares about it.

Then this year another person was added to there group. Harry had changed so much over the summer. Though if what Ron was saying was true it might have been more recently. He is acting a bit odd... More so then you would think. Like when he went to that classroom and the fact he was able to keep his temper... For the most part.

Neville worried his bottom lip for a while before attempting to fall asleep again. He set up the usual enchantments and then fell into a restless sleep.

**-x-**

Like the others Draco Malfoy seemed to be having a hard time falling asleep. He too was thinking of the past and even of the future. Harry Potter was finally his friend. Though he had admitted it once and only to his friends that Harry had hurt him when he rejected him in favor for that Weasel.

Draco still huffed about it even now. But he was getting revenge. Not on Harry. No. On Ronald Weasley who was always trying to get in his way. Now his life was almost complete. He had Harry Potter as a friend. He has riches and he is from one of the most powerful families in the world. Yes it was good to be a Malfoy right now.

Don't get him wrong though. He knew what the future held. Lies and deceit. Pain... He knew all of that very well but it didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy life now. Especially since once the war started up again all that innocence would go away. Permanently. May as well live like a child for as long as you can. Though if he really thought about it he would think he hadn't been a child for awhile now. He didn't have as much innocence as he used to but he really couldn't do anything about it.

Harry would need his help though how much is yet to be determined. Harry had an old soul already he had been through so much. In Draco's humble opinion Harry had never been a child. Or was never able to be one. He heard rumors about Harry's family. If half of what was said is true then he truly felt bad for the Boy-Who-Lived. He could honestly say he was looking forward to getting to know him in the next few years. He finally drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**-x-**

Looney Luna was staring out the window of her dorm room. Her thoughts kept going back to the ravened hair boy only half a tower over. While the others looked more about the facts and memories Luna was examining the emotions she had seen in Harry Potter's eyes.

They choose to look at the past and future. Luna was the only one looking at the present which is usually what ended up happening. Luna had always been good at keeping others from looking behind that dreamy expression and because of that they always underestimated her. She heard things most wouldn't and saw things others hadn't seen.

She had always been good at reading people. When she had met Ginny she knew right away that she would be a good friend and ally. Neville and Draco she knew at first sight as well. When she had first seen Harry Potter she had seen things no one else had. Not even Dumbledore who had the habit of peaking into peoples minds.

She saw a sad little lost boy who would do almost anything for affection. Which is why it had been so easy for Ronald to befriend him and why Draco had failed. It could have been avoided. All this pain and sadness and yet Dumbledore just had to meddle with people. But something had changed this last summer. After only watching him for a year she hadn't been so sure that this hadn't just been the real him.

He is probably as good as her in hiding his true self. Though when Draco and Neville unconsciously reacted the way they did she then knew something had happened. Something had changed and Harry Potter was suddenly acting like his true self. Though none knew what had happened and probably would continue to not know for a while more.

Harry is a very private person and he doesn't trust easily. He never had, even when he was with his so called friends. He had kept things from them just as much as they had kept from him though his wasn't damaging, theirs was.

So Luna sat there contemplating this new Harry. She didn't sleep that much that night. She was too worried. Not that anyone knew though.

**-x-**

Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet. Too much was on his mind. Plans were swirling around his brain and thoughts of his sister came and went with the wind. He was worried about her and himself. Things were changing... Too fast for him. Just yesterday it had seemed this would be a normal year and now he knew it wouldn't be. He sighed as he switched positions and stared out a nearby window. Why did the world have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he have had a normal life? With normal parents and normal friends?

Speaking of abnormal things... What is up with all this raw power? And Occlumency? And how did he push the most power wizard of this life time out of his head and how did he get into Dumbledore's head? These questions had been plaguing him since it had happened. So he decided to take them apart and look at the root of each problem.

Okay the raw power is pretty easy to understand. Dumbledore had placed some sort of block that only leaks about a tenth of his over all power well at least a tenth from each ball of magic. There could be a crack somewhere and that's why he had so much access to it briefly when Dumbledore had tried to read his mind. As of right now he couldn't feel the extra magic so it was probably something like that. He would have to talk to Tory about finding a way to remove those blocks at a later time.

The Occlumency? Well Tory had mentioned something about putting shields up for him. Or something along those lines. Had she done it or was he a natural Occlumens? He would ask her later because right now she needed rest. He would also ask her about how he managed to kick the old man out of his head and how he ended up in the old man's head. Maybe he is a natural occlumens. Did that mean he is a natural Legilimens?

His thoughts were chaotic and so he finally asked Tory to sing to him because it was apparent that his brain wouldn't shut down any time soon. Tomorrow was going to be a headache and he wasn't looking forward to it as much anymore. What would it bring? And then with one final thought directed at his sister, thanking her for everything, he fell into a deep unperturbed sleep. He probably ended up being the only one to actually sleep well that night.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, short chapter but I thought I made you guys wait long enough. I hope I was able to answer some of your questions. Next chapter... things will pick up. I promise. Please review! I LOVE reviews! Also a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You help me going! Lol. Ciao for now.

Karone


	7. Very Important Please Read

AuthorsNote: Many people have been telling me this has been moving too fast and I'm not exactly happy with the story anyways. I propose I take down the story completely, rewrite it to make it smoother, and then put it back up. Its name wouldn't change or anything nor would most of the plot. I have even been thinking of taking Tory out of the story. There will be a phoenix helping Harry but it won't be his sister because he wont have one. So the real question is... Should I take it down, rewrite it and put it back up. Or should I leave it up and put the rewritten chapters up as I write them. And then the third option is to leave it alone. Not change anything and continue to struggle to write it. I'm angry with myself because I know I could have made it better had I given myself more time. So I'm leaving this up to you... The reviews. Please give me a review with what you think should happen. As a reminder here are the three options.

* * *

Take it down, rewrite it then put it back up.

Leave it up and put rewritten chapters up as I write them.

Leave it alone. Not change a thing.

* * *

One other thing... This is something I want to do. I am willing to leave it alone but I also really want to rewrite it because I don't really like it. If I take it down would you like me to PM you to let you know. If or when I take it down I will have the first chapter rewritten already. All you would need to do is find it. Please let me know what you think. If no one says anything then I will assume its fine. So let me know what you think. Ciao for now.

_Karone_

PS: If I don't change the story I will be deleting this "chapter". And just so you know... I've had the next chapter written for awhile but I have been having second thoughts about the story. Also know I accept Anonymous.


End file.
